1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to a moisture-proof and dust-proof audio jack connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio jacks and corresponding jack connectors are commonly applied to audio devices for transmission of audio signals. The conventional jack connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals mounted in the housing. To assemble the conductive terminals in the housing much easier, the insulative housing is defined with many slots through different sides of the housing. Since the slots are formed through the different sides of the housing, such as the top side and two opposite lateral sides, the moisture and dust may enter the inside of the housing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an audio jack connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.